


The hanged man's MacGuffin

by Suilen (Hanayume)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanayume/pseuds/Suilen
Summary: El abismo también mira dentro de ti.





	The hanged man's MacGuffin

**Author's Note:**

> MacGuffin es un elemento de suspenso que hace que los personajes avancen en la trama, pero que no tiene mayor relevancia en la trama en sí.

_“Quien con monstruos lucha cuide de no convertirse a su vez en monstruo. Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti.”_

«Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche»

* * *

 

 

Si por el bien del argumento fueras encerrado en un cuarto solo con tus demonios, ¿qué te susurrarían?

¿Recordarías tu niñez y aquellas excusas que tu infantil mente hizo de una madre asustada y cobarde? ¿Te acordarías de aquella tía que te exilió al olvido?

Soledad,

olvido,

soledad,

una cita con una chica linda en la librería

(sólo una mordida),

quizá una silla sobre blanco y negro.

Agitas la cabeza alejándolos. _‘Esos demonios son muy grandes para una parte de la trama tan insignificante como ésta’_ , susurras, tú quieres un demonio pequeño, uno frágil que puedas controlar y no tengas mil patas.

Te alejas y viajas lejos, a una parte de la historia donde no te sentías tan solo y te cuelgas de un solo momento, de una sola persona.

Y estás allí ahora y la miras, preguntándote cuándo se volvió tan importante, cuándo dejaste de tenerle miedo. _¿Ayer o fue hoy?_ _¿Cuándo entendiste que sus palabras duras y mordaces cargaban más matices amables (lastimados) de lo que hayas escuchado nunca antes en alguien más?_

Observas su perfil consternado, quiere decir algo, pero parece no encontrar las palabras correctas, así que sólo asiente antes de posicionarse a tu lado.

Entonces algo extraño sucede, mientras ella clava sus dientes en tu carne y sus manos te sostienen tal cual invaluable tesoro, un clavel se hace paso entre tu cuarta y quinta costilla izquierda y sale fuera en una explosión de color.

Las lycoris encarnadas en tus entrañas se opacan, las rosas de papel en tu memoria se desvanecen.

En la sombra del dolor y la ironía, te encuentras con el horror de recordarte deseado, de la evocación de las veces que intentaron comerte, tantas veces, diferentes personas, sólo una mordida... Y aún así, justo en este instante has ofrecido tu carne y una flor no deseada a nacido en consecuencia.

Rize se comió tu carne, tu sangre y tu humanidad, Touka en cambio, se ha llevado tu carne, sangre y la mitad de tu corazón.

Es peligroso, muy peligroso, lo sabes ahora, entonces la colocas lejos, en una caja de cristal donde nadie pueda tocarla, lejos, lejos, junto a la flor recién nacida, lejos, para que la mitad de tu corazón no la alcance, lejos, para que no mires atrás.

Un insignificante demonio en la narrativa, lo suficiente frágil para aplastarlo mientras caminas y sin embargo al que te aferras para que la historia avance, un demonio diminuto que forma un amplio mosaico con muchos más.

De Hinami y sus lágrimas tibias en tus manos, de Banjou con su enorme cuerpo descorazonado repleto de amable debilidad y de Hide con sus ojos suspicaces e inteligentes, que saben todo lo que quieres ocultar.

El pequeño tesoro del hombre colgado, el gatillo sin importancia que hace tu mundo girar.

Estás aquí y lo tomas, no al mosaico, sino un trozo. Uno de los pequeños demonio que te matan por dentro y sin embargo amas, que te mantienen peleando contra los demonios grandes, que te seducen a comer más.

Un poco más.

Sólo una mordida.

Hasta que no puedas volver atrás.

**Author's Note:**

> No. de palabras: 517  
> Fecha de creación: 28 de julio de 2015


End file.
